Remember The Fear
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Hiyori remembers her fear every night as she struggles to recover from her injury from Gin, Shinji consoles her when she wakes screaming but she refuses to let him help. Sick of being pushed away Shinji leaves her alone, but what happens when she really does need help but he won't help her, will she die or will he find her in time? Copyright to me!.. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back with yet another Bleac fanfic, hope you like! This pairing doesn't really have a lot so .. i thought i'd help it out! I don't own Bleach x

**Chapter 1**

Shinji bolted awake as he heard the shrill screams of Hiyori from next door, he sighed as he pulled himself out of bed and quietly made his way towards her room, ever since her injury by Gin she had awoken every night screaming, and every night Shinji was there to console her and send her back to sleep. He hated seeing her in so much pain, it never failed to break his heart when he had her constantly pushing him away telling her how fine she was, he knew that the dreams haunted her and he only wanted to help, but she just wouldn't let him. As he entered her room he heard her whimpers from the darkest corner where she was huddled, she rocked slowly as small sobs escaped her, she hadn't noticed him yet. "Hiyori" he said gently as he slowly padded towards her, she sniffled loudly "go away baldy" her voice wavered as she spoke "please Hiyori let me help you" he begged, as he reached herhe crouched and placed his hand on her shoulder and stroked over her bandages carfeully, trying to comfort and soothe her, he felt her tense up under his touch and he let go. "I said, go away and I meant it" she said dangerously, he just sighed at her again before he stood up "you know, no one will help you if you don't let them" he said angrily at her before he turned away. She stood up quickly, her tear strickedn face had contored to pure rage as she screamed at him "I DON'T NEED HELP NOW GET OUT!" "Fine then, I won't bother helping you anymore, your on your own from now on" he spat as he left her room, leaving her sobbing in her corner again, rage boiled inside of him as he stomped back to bed, throwing the covers over him.

After a while his anger had ebbed away leaving a heavy sensation of guilt filling Shinji's insides as he thought about what he'd said to her, but then she had deserved it, she shouldn't keep pushing people away when they try to help you he thought again. He refused to apologise, he hadn't done anything wrong- he'd let her say sorry first, not like that would ever happen though, his eyelids eventually grew heavy and Shinji eventually drifted off, he'd not been gettimg much sleep recently because of that damn monkey girl and her problems!

Meanwhile in the room next door Hiyori was also beginning to drift of back to sleep, her anger was still boiling inside of her at Shinji's words but it slowly began to fade as her eyelids closed and once more she began to remember the fear. She twisted and turned in her bed as she remembered the feel of Gin's sword slice through her body, nearly severing her in half, the sight of her own blood tainting the air and spattering her clothes, the feeling of her rapidly dying body falling from the sky...She bolted upright in bed once more shaking violently, she was covered in sweat and her body felt weak, her vision was blinded by tears the fell down her face as she blinked them away, she placed her hands on her bandages but pulled away when she felt something wet on them, she looked down at her hands and gasped as they dripped with her blood- she'd reopened her wound, it bled rapidly and soon she felt to weak to sit up, she lay nack on ehr nad and placed her hands on her stomach in fear and panic, pressing them down to try and stop the immense blood flowing. Her bed sheets were soon dyed a deep crimson and she cried in panic, she knew know that Shinji was rigt- she did need help! She screamed loudly and hoped that he would come as she slipped into unconciousness.

He awoke when he heard her scream again, he made to get out of bed but stopped and got back under the covers, she didn't want help so he wasn't going tobother wasting his time, he'd only get screamed at again. As soon as she had screamed she had gone quiet, she must have gone back to sleep or something he thought as he closed his eyes and aloowed sleep to consume him once more, and not once did he feel guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, thanks for he great comments. I Don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 2**

Mashiro rolled over restlessly in her sleep as she heard the screams of Hiyori from across the hallway, her brows knitted together as a sinking feeling arose in her stomach, Hiyori screamed again this time it was louder and more panicked. Mashiro botled up in bed and threw the covers off her, sliding out of bed so as no to disturb Kensei who had been sleeping with her because of her nightmares. He stirred as the covers slipped off him, he awoke to find the green haired girl trembling by the door "what the hell are you doing?" he asked grumpily as he got out of bed and made his way towards her, "I heard Hiyori screaming, she sounds like she's in pain" she whsipered before opening the door and treading quietly across the hall to the small,blond haired female's room, Mashiro knocked on the door lightly- no answer. "Hiyori, are you ok?" she asked quietly, still no answer, Kensei sighed heavily behind her "she's probably gone back to sleep, c'mon Mashiro" but she shook him off and instead pushed the door open with trembling hands and screamed in fear, Hiyori was lying in her blood soaked bed, her face was pale and her breathing was shallow, her wound had comepletely opened and her stomach was ripped almost all the way!

Soon all the other Vizoreds had awoken and rushed towards the loud screaming and sobbing coming from Mashiro, they all ran towards Hiyori's room and gasped as they saw her lying half dead on her bed, all the Vizoreds were there except for Shinji- the one person who supposed to prevent this from happening, he was supposed to be helping her and where was he? Asleep!

Shinji was awoken by a loud banging on his door followed by loud and angry cursing, he rubbed his head before slowly sliding the covers off and trudging over to the door sleepily, he wondered what was so important that he had to be woken up so early in the morning, surely it wasn't anything life threatening? He opened the door to reveal a furious Kensei, Shinji's brow furrowed as he tried to remember if he'd stolen anything of late, "what's up Kensei can't it wait?" the older Vizored growled before grabbing Shinji roughly by the shoulders and steering him out of his room and into Hiyori's, "where the hell were you when it happened?" Kensei shouted, Shinji's brow fourrowed in confusion "what the hell are you talking about?"he said frustratedly, he was tired and confused- that was never a good mix of feelings for Shinji. "Look" Kensei said, much softer this time as he opened Hiyori's door and Shinji saw her, his heart shattered as he saw ehr pale face scrunched in pain as she fought to stay alive, her bed an her clothes were completely drenched in her own blood, a single tear slid down his cheek as he stumbled towards her, the rest of the Vizoreds looked on. He bent down to look at her face, it was pale, haggard and lifeless. He turned back to look at the rest of the Vizoreds, their faces were saddened, Shinji was speechless, he had neglected Hiyori his own pride stopped him from checking on ehr when she screamed and now look at what had happened- she was dying. He knew it was his fault, now he was going to make it right, he turned back to the small girl that held his heart and scooped her up into his arms before carrying her away to Hachi's room, there had to be something he could do to help her. As he carried ehr he felt the warm blood oozing onto his hands and staining his clothes, he quickened his pace, at this rate she'd be dead before he made it to the end of the corridor, he brushed aside a stray hair as he looked down at her face, the thought of losing his little monkey was too much to bear thinking about, he'd stop at nothing untill she was well again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, thanks for your great comments, glad your all liking it! I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 3**

Shinji held her hand whilst Hachi worked on her, he couldn't do much to help her with his low level healing- but at least it was some help, Shinji had made a promise to himself that he would do everything to help her get better, he'd never ignore her again. He looked at her face, some of the colour hade come back, but she was still out of it, he wished more than anything that she would just wake up and begin insulting him like usual that was his Hiyori, the Hiyori he loved, once Hachi was finished Shinji picked her up and carried her to his room, hers was still being cleaned and probably would be all day, who'd have guessed that one little monkey could bleed so much? She stirred as he placed her on his bed, her eyelashes fluttered for a millisecond before she groaned and went back to sleep, her pigtails restrained her head as she tried to get comfy, Shinji just chuckled at her pathetic attempts and gently pulled those damn pigtails out leaving her long hair free. As she rolled over her hair spread across the pillow and her shoulders, she looked so beautiful Shinji just wanted to lean over and kiss her soft lips, but he had to restrain himself, he knew that if he even dared to kiss her it would result in him being hit multiple times by an angry monkey's sandal. Instead he settled for a large grin and a gentle stroke of her face before he sat himself down with his earphones, his eyes constantly fixed in the sleeping girl for any sign of her waking up.

Hiyori could feel someone touching her- she suspected that damn pervert Shinji, any excuse to touch girls up and he was there, though if she was honest she didn't mind him touching her, she liked the warm tingle that was left on her skin after his touch, even if it was just a casual brush of skin, it sent her crazy! She felt herself being lowered onto something soft, either a sofa or a bed, she wanted to open her eyes and tell whoever it was to quit moving her around but her eye's wouldn't open, they were too tired so instead she made an annoyed groan and hoped that whoever it was got the idea that she just wanted to be left alone! She tried to turn over but her stupid pigtails wouldn't let her move her head probably- she always used to love her pigtails, now they were just a damn nuisance, Shinji was always asking her to wear her hair down anyways, just then she felt her bobbles sliding out of her hair and then it falling across her shoulders, she smiled at the feeling of her hair finally free from it's tight up do, now she could move her head properly away from whoever kept poking and prodding her.

A few hours had passed and Shinji had nodded off, he was slumped on the floor fast asleep, across the other side of the room Hiyori was just waking up, she yawned before wincing and whimpering in pain as her wound stretched, she saw Shinji asleep on the floor and smiled lightly, she looked at the clock and gasped- she'd been asleep for almost a day! And then she remembered- the blood and the screaming and the wound ripping slowly open, the mind blowing agony and then the pitch black as she gave into the dark that was slowly consuming her, she knew that she screamed, trying to get Shinji's attention, but he never came to help her- that dumb baldy! She scowled at the sleeping blonde male as her heart sank in disappointment and sadness, and she actually thought he cared about her, she must have been stupid. She slid out of bed, despite her aching muscled screaming in protest she left his room and walked as far away from him as possible, she never wanted to talk to him again, he only ever caused her more unwanted pain, as she closed his bedroom door tears fell from her eyes and soaked her skin, the only person she cared about left her to die. She sneaked past the rooms and hurried down the corridor towards the entrance of the warehouse, she creaked the front door open as quietly as she could and stepped out into the warm summer breeze, she hurriedly closed the front door, leaving Shinji and the others behind as she made her own way into the night, she refused to stay where he was and know that he didn't want her there, from now on Hiyori Sarugaki was free and she would have to learn to cope with her own fear and emotions, she'd show Shinji just how much she didn't need him, though of course it couldn't tame the throbbing pain that her aching heart made every step she took to distance herself from him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter dragged on a bit, I don't own Bleach, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 4**

Shinji stirred, his eyelids fluttering lazily before they finally opened and greeted the colourful summer sunset- wait, sunset! He bolted up, pulling the earplugs out if his ears as he did so, he couldn't even remember falling asleep, he was supposed to be watching Hiyori in case she woke up- the he realised, Hiyori wasn't there! He scanned the room frantically as a sensation if dread filled his stomach like lead, how could he have let her get away?! He stood up and ran out of the room, he looked in all the rooms, Lisa's, Kensei's, Mashiro's, Rose's, Love's, Hachi's, her own- but there was no sign of her. He checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the front room and he even checked the roof and the attic, still no sign of his little blonde haired monkey. By now Shinji was overcome with panic and worry, once again he had failed to look after her, he should have made sure that she didn't leave his sight and what did he do- he fell asleep for God's sake, he hung his head in shame, he deserved it, he had failed her too many times, no wonder she'd walked away from him, all he'd ever wanted to do was protect her and he couldn't even do that, he was useless. He should have told her that he loved her when he first realised, then they wouldn't be in this mess, but he had to keep his stupid pride, God he was really stupid sometimes! The only thing left for Shinji to do was to trawl the streets in hope of finding his lost love, he wouldn't give up till he found her and she was safe in his arms.

Meanwhile Hiyori was sat in a large plum tree, it overlooked the aprk- but that wasn't the reason why she sat in it, it was because if you sat at the very top of the tree you could see the exact spot where Hiyori was almost sliced in half by Gin Ichimaru. The small Vizored stared out at the blank spot as all the awful memories came flooding back to her, it was like it was happening all over again, the cold metal slicing through her fragile skin, her blood spraying the air as her lifeless body plummeted down towards the ground, and then two strong arms surrounding her body and a curtain of long, blonde hair, he whispered to her 'please don't leave me' as he carried her away to safety, he stayed with her whilst she was being treated and yet when she needed him most- he left her. The flashback got worse and soon Hiyori was sobbing loudly, she wished that she'd died that day- it would have been a whole lot easier than having to live with all the pain. Hiyori wiped her eyes as a sudden idea came into her head, she looked down at the ground that was quite a way below her and smiled- a straight fall from this height would be certain to kill her! She stood up shakily so that she was upright on the highest branch of the large tree, she took a deep breath and readied herself for the moment hen she would finally end her suffering 'goodbye Shinji, ya damn baldy' she spat before she jumped from the branch and closed her eyes as she waited for her body to finally hit the ground. She refused to let anyone help her, she was too stubborn and set in her ways, that's why she was doing this, she wanted to do things her way, or not at all, she understood now that this was the only way to be free.

Shinji had been trawling through the streets for ages and he was still no closer to finding her, that damn stubborn monkey had hidden her reiatsu as well, Shinji expected no less though, once she'd made her mind up there was no way she'd go back on her decision, she was so damn hot headed- just like him he thought as he made his way down another street, this one had a little park in it that was completely empty. Next to it was a large plum tree that overlooked the old fake Karakura town battleground, he sighed as he remembered the fear and tension that used to constantly flood the air of that place, he remembered when Hiyori got injured, that was the only time Shinji had ever been scared, he'd thought he'd lost her when he saw her falling, so lifeless and pale- and the blood, he'd never seen so much! That was the moment he'd realised his feelings towards her, he didn't know what he;d got in front of him until h was about to lose it, and he'd be damned if he ws going to let himself lose it all over again. He made his was over to the large plum tree, looking up and reminiscing, "Damn it Hiyori, where are you?" He said to himself, as soon as he'd said it he heard shuffling in the branches above him, he could also hear sobbing and a faint whispering- and then he saw it, Hiyori jumping off the tree! He yelled in his panicked atate, his heard thudded dangerously as he saw her petite frame glide through the air- if she hit the ground she'd be dead for sure. He ran fast as he could, arms outstretched as he tried to find the spot where she would land, "HIYOOORRIIII" He shouted as he body neared him, he flashed up to grab her small body before it slammed into the ground and his love would be lost forever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, so sorry! I don't own Bleach, just this story x

**Chapter 5**

Hiyori was annoyed, she finally about to be free from pain, free from the fear and yet he'd saved her- just like all the other times. The feeling of being held tightly in his arms made up fir anger though, she felt like she belonged in his embrace, like it was meant to be. She looked up at him and couldn't stop the tears that welled and streamed down her cheeks, for a moment then she had really wanted to die, but the look on his face, his eyes were wide with shock and sadness, she knew that she didn't want to leave him behind, she was destined to be stuck with that stupid baldy forever. A light blush spread across her cheeks when Shinji squeezed her tightly and placed a light butterfly kiss to her forehead, he was breathing heavily and his breath tickled her face and her neck. "I'm so sorry Shinji" she said quietly, a large lump formed in her throat as she spoke to him and before long all the pent up sadness and pain since her injuries came pouring out and she was sobbing into Shinji's chest.

Shinji held her to his chest tightly as she sobbed into his shirt, soaking it within seconds, seeing her so broken pained him, he was so used to her being a feisty little monkey with a bad attitude- he would give anything to see her like that again, to see just a flicker of happiness in her eyes, he knew that now was the best and only time to confess his feelings to her, he almost lost her again, he needed her. He slowly and gently pried her head away from his chest, lifting her chin with his thumb as he looked straight into her chocolate orbs, her face was streaked with tears but her sobbing had quietened to a mere hiccup. "Hiyori, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while" he leaned his head a little closer to her his heart thumped with anxiety, she looked at him with curiosity and a worried look, "what's wrong Shinji?" she asked quietly as her brows furrowed into a small frown, Shinji leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, a light blush covered her cheeks, "I love you, you damn monkey" then he leaned forward to capture her lips softly against her own.

Hiyori couldn't believe it, after all this time worrying that Shinji would never like her, scared that he would reject her- and now he was kissing her! She smiled against his lips as she melted into it, her hands wound around his neck pulling him closer as her emotions went wild. As she kissed him she felt her heart flutter and a small flame of happiness grew within her, until it completely consumed her and all the darkness and pain was driven from her system, Shinji loved her and that was all that mattered, she should stop remembering the fear and start remembering the good times that she shared with him. After a few minutes of their intense kissing they pulled apart, both were flushed and breathing heavily, a new glisten was present in Hiyori's eyes as she stared intently into Shinji's, she pulled his neck down to her again and rested their foreheads together, "I love you too you stupid baldy" before pressing a light kiss on the corner of his mouth, she knew that everything now just so long as she had Shinji beside her.


End file.
